Lets play (Vamos a jugar) VanVen
by RioluZX
Summary: Con la llegada de Halloween Ventus esta mas que emocionado de poder pasarlo con sus amigos, los motivos son simples, disfraces, dulces, diversion y fiesta, sin duda alguna era por aquello que adoraba esa festividad del año, sin embargo todo puede arruinar sus planes cuando entra en contacto con cierto ser, uno que solamente tiene un objetivo y ese es él.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hay cosas que solo pueden pasar una vez al año, para bien o para mal eso está a criterio de cada persona, para otros un día puede resultar normal pero otros pueden sentir aquella magia especial cuando llega el final de Octubre, un telón de misterio se alza por aquella noche, los seres sobrenaturales escapan de las garras del diablo para vagar libremente por la tierra, las brujas salen en busca de niños para devorar, los fantasmas visitan a los humanos en busca de venganza o simplemente espantar, entre todos estos los demonios son quienes más se divierten, corren libres por las calles en busca de víctimas para acecharlos, buscar un momento debilidad para intentar arrancarles lo más preciado para ellos, su alma, el día de todos los santos como se conocía en los tiempos medievales y donde la gente temía que ese sería su final, pero eso fue en una época ya pasada y con el tiempo la gente se hace menos creyente, cuentos para atemorizar a la gente no son más que burlas y mentiras ahora, ficción donde los niños se disfrazan de ellos para ir en busca de dulces o simplemente hacer una travesura, ese día cambiando su nombre por el de Halloween, una simple festividad comercial donde lo único de lo que se preocupa la gente es pasarla bien o como un día más para comer dulces. En medio de un salón de clases se encontraba un joven sin poder ocultar su ansiedad, al igual que muchos otros querían que llegara ese día para salir con sus amigos, divertirse en conjunto y planear como disfrutarían el fin de semana largo que estaba frente a ellos, solamente esas cosas nublaba la mente de muchos de las cosas que decía el profesor frente a toda la clase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Suena ya, suena ya, suena ya, suena ya-repetía incesantemente un joven de cabello rubio vigilando el reloj del salón de clases, esperando que con ello el segundero fuera más rápido y sus dedos golpeaban su pupitre generando un molesto ruido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ya cálmate Ventus, aún faltan como 20 minutos-quien lo regañaba molesto era un joven similar a él, piel algo pálida, cabello rubio e inclinado a un lado, ojos azules como el cielo o el mar, algo de esperarse pues ambos eran gemelos, sin embargo en uno de ellos podías sentir un aura de emoción y energía mientras que en el otro seriedad y calma, gran parte de ello era por lo que la gente los distinguía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-...Suena ya, suena ya, suena ya-seguía susurrando Ventus ignorando las palabras de su hermano, este apretaba los dientes por la desesperación del momento, mirando el reloj esperando que esto también terminara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tras 20 horrorosos minutos de espera el timbre de clases resonó en el lugar anunciando su final, muchos estudiantes salían ansiosos y tenían sus motivos, la fecha señalaba que era miércoles 29 de octubre, el instituto al que asistía había decidido dar tanto el 30 como el 31 como días libres,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaneso quería decir que todos tenían un fin de semana largo que todos para descansar o divertirse, sobre todo para Ventus que únicamente deseaba pasarla bien en compañía de sus amigos, sin esperar a su hermano corrió por los pasillos directamente hacia la salida viendo un grupo de personas ya esperando, una sonrisa cómplice se formó en su rostro intentando camuflarse entre otros estudiantes, teniendo en su mira únicamente a un alto castaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Terra!-aquel grito hizo al joven sobresaltarse de sorpresa, más cuando el rubio había saltado sobre su espalda haciendo que se tambaleara por el peso extra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ven, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso-fingía enojarse el más alto, su piel era de un leve tono moreno, su cuerpo aun con el uniforme mostraba estar en buena forma, sumado a ello su estatura uno podía asumir que era alguien que había crecido bien o se dedicaba al deporte, aun con esos rasgos que podían llegar a intimidar, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras intentaba débilmente apartar al menor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No seas aburrido, dime ¿cuantos dulces me darás este año?-preguntaba claramente emocionado mientras se reía negándose a soltarlo, sin importarle dar una escena en medio de patio, después de todo como su mejor amigo él podía tomarse ciertas libertades con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿No estas algo grande para dulce o truco?-se reía una amiga de ambos acomodando un poco sus cabellos celestes de igual color que sus ojos, el rubio solo saco su lengua como respuesta mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Terra casi llegando a estrangularlo y él se intentaba soltar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No seas así Aqua, Halloween solo llega una vez al año-se excusaba este bajando contra su voluntad de la espalda de su amigo, aquella fiesta sin duda era una de sus favoritas, más que nada porque era una excusa perfecta para lograr que ambos dejaran esa actitud de adultos que aún no eran, más bien, sentía que era su deber para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos envejeciera antes de tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿De qué nos perdimos?-los tres voltearon la mirada viendo a las personas que faltaban en el grupo, el gemelo de Ventus venía en compañía de un joven castaño, sus cabellos estaban revueltos en múltiples puntas y al igual que Terra tenía los ojos azules, una similitud a esperar considerando que eran hermanos, por otro lado también los acompañaba una joven castaña pero sus ojos eran verdes, una prima de ambos castaños que se quedaba a vivir con ellos por una temporada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo de siempre, Terra y Aqua intentando actuar como ancianos antes de tiempo-respondía Ventus mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro cuando estos intentaron atraparlo por sus palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Una vez las emociones se calmaron un poco comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, entre todos ellos Ventus era el más emocionado, cuando pasaron por un parque cercano los convenció de detenerse, todos lo miraron curiosos mientras este tenía una sonrisa algo presumida en su rostro antes de revelar su plan, una fiesta de disfraces, el año pasado lo habían hecho y sin duda fue uno de los mejores Halloween de su vida, sobre todo porque pudo poder comer tanto dulce como deseaba, termino a la semana siguiente en el dentista con los dientes llenos de caries, fue doloroso pero había valido totalmente la pena, deseaba recuperar esa magia del momento, aprovechar que aún estaban juntos pues temía que después de la escuela tomaran distintos caminos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo siento, saldré de viaje con mi familia-anuncio Aqua y seguido de ella más personas iban excusándose de ya tener planes para esa fecha, los ánimos del rubio comenzaban a decaer, incluso su hermano ya se había comprometido a ir a otro evento para esas fechas, en otras palabras nadie pasaría esos días con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Vamos Ven, que no tengamos una fiesta este año no es para que te deprimas tanto-le intentaba animar Iris mientras el rubio caminaba haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas-Siempre hay otro año-añadió pero Ventus sabía que para entonces ya estaría demasiado viejo para disfrazarse fiesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Más bien está chillando por los dulces, seguro esperaba escaparse con ellos otra vez-menciono Roxas y por como su gemelo desviaba la mirada era obvio que ese era uno de sus planes defendía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Nosotros nos vamos por aquí-menciono Sora cuando llegaron a una separación, por como miraba de reojo a Roxas era claro que habían quedado en hacer algo después de clases./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Yo creo que pasare al gimnasio un rato, Iris no olvides tener limpio lo que te pidieron-le indico Terra a su prima y ella asentía desinteresada-Y tu Sora no llegues más tarde de...¿dónde está Sora?-se cuestionó al ya no verlo alrededor, la respuesta le llego cuando todos señalaron por una calle como se estaba alejando en compañía del rubio, bastante apegados para ser unos simples amigos ocasionando que los presentes soltarán un suspiro únicamente, Ventus no podía entenderlo aún, su gemelo era un amargado aburrido, siempre actuaba con madurez a pesar de tener problemas de ira y aun así tenia novio, no solo eso sino alguien tan maravilloso como Sora, no sabía que era lo que su amigo veía en el pero a lo lejos podía ver lo felices que era, se mordió el labio suavemente, la vida era algo injusta realmente, sin tener nada más que decir cada uno se iba por su lado, sintiéndose solo el rubio decidió simplemente irse a casa, pesando que podría jugar algunos video juegos o tener un golpe de azúcar con lo que estuviera en la casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oye Ven-le llamo la atención Iris haciendo que este volteara a verlo-¿quieres una bolsa de dulces?-le propuso con una sonrisa amable, al instante los ojos del rubio brillaron emocionado por creer que alguien lo tenía en consideración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No dudo en seguirla desconociendo los motivos de su repentina bondad, estaban avanzando por otras calles que él no reconocía, de paso hablaban de algunas cosas aunque más bien se quejaban de sus hermanos, la castaña de como Terra le criticaba de no tener mejor figura convenciéndola de ir a un gimnasio, de cómo Sora no dejaba de pedirle consejos para lucir bien para su novio, aquella platica incomodaba un poco a Ventus, no solo por cómo le describía las veces que los había encontrado a ambos en la habitación de su primo, sino que un sentimiento de envidia estaba en el pecho del rubio hacia su gemelo, Sora parecía hacerlo tan feliz, alguien que lo cuidara, que lo tomara en cuenta, que hiciera cosas solo para verlo sonreír y estuviera a su lado siempre, soltó un suspiro deseando llegar a tener alguna vez a alguien así en su vida, tras unos minutos llegaron a una casa algo antigua, más bien tradicional e Iris le explico que era una academia de Kendo, se preguntaba que hacían ahí a esas horas pero bueno, le habían prometido dulces y con eso no hacia preguntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Eres una mentirosa Iris, dijiste que me darías dulces y ahora me tienes trabajando como un esclavo-se quejaba Ventus sosteniendo una caja que ella le había entregado para ponerla a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Te los daré en cuanto terminemos, además nunca dije que te los daría gratis-se reía ella por cómo su amigo había inflado las mejillas haciendo un puchero-¡Atrapa!-le grito sacando otra caja del ático y la arrojaba en dirección a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Ahh!-grito asustado logrando atraparla a tiempo-Ufff-suspiro aliviado, escuchando un ruido y antes de reaccionar la caja se había roto por debajo liberando todo el contenido en sus pies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Ven mira lo que hiciste!, si algo se rompe el abuelo Eraqus me matara, y si me mata te llevare a la tumba conmigo-le amenazo con una expresión de agresividad pura, avanzo apresurada a revisar los contenidos de la caja ignorando por completo la expresión de miedo que tenía el rubio por esas palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Qué es todo eso?-cuestiono acercándose curioso para observar todos los objetos dispersos, papeles con letras ilegibles pero con un símbolo de estrella dentro de un circulo, muchos frascos con contenidos repulsivos a la vista, libros tan viejos que sentía que si los tomaba se harían polvo en sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Son cosas de mi abuelo, no tengo ni idea de que tan viejo es pero nos llamó y nos pidió que nos deshiciéramos de todo esto antes de Halloween- respondió la castaña metiendo todo en otra caja algo apresurada y volvía a subir la escalera del ático./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Lo tirarás a la basura?-cuestiono abriendo curioso las cajas notando más objetos extraños./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo quemare todo-respondió bajando con la última caja-Dijo que si no se quemaba todo algo malo ocurrirá, sé que son supersticiones pero aun así me pagara por hacerlo-explico mientras tomaba la carga que le correspondía y salía en dirección al patio trasero de aquella casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ventus se quedó mirando las cosas antes de seguirla, mientras ella se encontraba reuniendo algo de leña y papeles para una fogata controlada el rubio se dedicó a revisarlo todo, habían cosas realmente antiguas, monedas de plata, historietas cómicas, incluso algunas canicas, imaginaba que ahí habían cosas de diferentes épocas, quizás las allá de los años de su abuelo, sin embargo el tiempo les había afectado, las cosas estaban arruinadas, incluso grito cuando encontró una araña entre las cajas, pensó que no valdrían nada así que quizás era mejor deshacerse de todo, abrió la caja más antigua y noto que solamente habían algunas fotografías familiares estropeadas, el símbolo del lugar y lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que parecía un muñeco de trapo pero rodeado de papeles con los mismos símbolos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Esto si es antiguo-susurro observando detenidamente el muñeco cubierto por aquellos papeles, la curiosidad comenzaba a dominarlo, parecía una momia pero se veían unos mechones negros en la cabeza-Ña, ¿qué puede salir mal?-bufo retirando los talismanes lentamente, un sentimiento de tristeza lo abarco por lo roto que estaba, tenía el cuello casi separado del cuerpo, el pecho desgarrado, uno de los botones que hacía de ojo estaba casi arrancado aunque le llamo la atención que fueran de un color ámbar, se veía muy polvoso, seguramente tenía muchos años abandonado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Okey tengo todo, vamos Ventus hagamos esto rápido, si Sora me ve encendiendo fuego pensara que quiero quemarle sus mangas...otra vez-aclaro ella riéndose nerviosa y el rubio observo al muñeco dudoso, con su dedo acaricio su mejilla y cuando esta le dio le dio la espalda para tomar las cajas lo escondió en su mochila-¿Está todo verdad?, ¿no te falta nada?-pregunto y este asintió cruzando los dedos tras la espalda en señal de que estaba mintiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Una a una las llamas iban consumiendo las cajas, entre más tiempo pasaba parecía que el fuego se tornaba de otros colores, uno verdoso, luego azul, Iris le aseguraba que eran solo reacciones químicas por lo que fuera estaba en esos frascos, cuando las últimas cosas fueron añadidos el color fue reemplazado por un hermoso carmesí, solamente quedaba el sonido de las cosas quemándose y poco a poco las llamas disminuían al no tener nada más que consumir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Se hubiera visto más genial en la noche-susurro Ventus por la inquietante pero emocionante escena, en verdad había parecido como si hubieran quemado objetos de magia negra de las películas, apenas termino eso solo les quedo limpiar, la castaña ahora debía quitarle el polvo al ático por lo que cumplió su palabra, le dio los dulces había prometido a Ventus y ambos se despidieron por el día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Llegar a casa fue algo bastante relajante para Ventus, sus padres se encontraban ahí viendo televisión en la sala, los saludo antes de irse a su habitación y tirarse en la cama, hundió su rostro en la almohada suspirando, no tenía idea de que haría en Halloween ahora, esperaba al menos de enterarse de alguna fiesta o algo así de sus compañeros de clases, se quitó las zapatillas, fue a lavarse y al regresar se cambió su molesto uniforme de la escuela por algo mas cómodo, encendió la televisión de su habitación, abrió su mochila y cuando quiso sacar los dulces se topó nuevamente a ese muñeco, se le quedo observando y lo dejo suavemente en sus almohadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No te preocupes amiguito, yo te reparare-susurro incorporándose para ir a uno de sus cajones, con aguja e hilo se pasó la tarde ayudando a aquel juguete abandonado, tenía cierta práctica en eso pues por algún motivo a Terra y Aqua se les ocurría siempre regalarle algún peluche para navidad o sus cumpleaños, sin embargo Ventus no se quejaba, más bien le daba risa y los cuidaba a todos como si fueran tesoros, quizás era por eso le daba tanta atención a ese antiguo muñeco, pensaba que debió ser importante para la niñez de alguien antes de ser olvidado, se pinchó los dedos más de una vez pero finalmente lo había conseguido coser, había cambiado su estilo de cabello haciéndolo similar al de Sora pero era de color negro, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas así que se las había quitado y usado un viejo pañuelo negro para hacerle un pequeño traje, por ultimo estaban los botones ámbar que ahora si estaban bien cosidos a su rostro, lo observo fijamente unos minutos, reviso que estaba firme y le dio una sonrisa, no se veía nada mal y era de un tamaño que podría llevar hasta en el bolsillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus, ¡ve a bañarte antes de cenar!-la voz de su madre resonó en el pasillo al igual que un agradable olor llegaba a la nariz del rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Ya voy!-respondió mientras tomaba su toalla, al hacerlo noto como sus manos estaban llenas de polvo así que realmente necesitaba una ducha, miro de reojo al muñeco y lo tomo en brazos decidiendo aprovechar la ocasión, una vez en el baño mientras se regulaba el agua de la ducha aprovecho de quitarle sus ropas viejas, con cuidado de no romper las partes recién cosidas le quito toda la suciedad en el lavado, tras minutos suspiro satisfecho al verlo prácticamente nuevo en sus manos-No me vayas a espiar-le dijo de modo burlón al muñeco mientras lo dejaba secándose en un gabinete para desnudarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sonrió al ver la suciedad salir de sus manos, comenzó a tararear suavemente mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos pensando en que haría los días siguientes, quizás iría con Isa y Lea, seguramente tendrían ellos buenas ideas, sino podía convencer a sus amigos de al menos hacer algo como una pijamada todos juntos, ya se le ocurriría algo para pasar bien esos días. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sentía una mirada sobre él y se dio la vuelta pensando que alguien había entrado por error, nadie se encontraba ahí, reviso con su mirada pero lo único que estaba ahí era el muñeco que había dejado mirando hacia la ducha, enfoco su mirada en él y por algún motivo se cubrió su entrepierna, sus mejillas enrojecieron y apresurado se cubrió con su toalla, salió de la ducha para hacer que este le diera la espalda, se quedó en el lugar unos momentos viéndolo y soltó un suspiro, volvió a entrar en la ducha pensando que estaba loco, era solo un juguete después de todo, siguió lavándose sin poder creer que se había apenado de que un objeto lo hubiera visto desnudo, habían dos opciones, era un idiota o su timidez estaba pasando a otros niveles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando termino de bañarse, con su pijama verde dejo aquel juguete en su habitación, bajo a cenar notando que su hermano ya había llegado, comieron como familia platicando de cosas de la escuela o sus trabajos, tras haber ayudado a lavar los platos Ventus se retiró a su habitación, aliviado de no tener que despertarse temprano se dispuso a jugar un rato, relajar sus neuronas de todos los deberes que solía tener siempre y bajar su guardia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Que es esa cosa?-cuestiono Roxas entrando al cuarto de su gemelo encontrándolo con aquel muñeco acostado a su lado mientras jugaba PSP-Deberíamos colgarlo como adorno en la puerta, de seguro más de una persona se asustaría-se burló este recibiendo un golpe con la almohada de su gemelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No te burles de Vanitas-bufo molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama con el muñeco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Vanitas?-cuestiono Roxas mientras veía como lo dejaba en una estantería junto a sus otros peluches./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sí, así se llama-respondió antes de colocar al muñeco junto a un peluche de gato con una capa que llamaba Chirichi-¿Qué quieres?-cuestiono sabiendo que él no entraría a su habitación sin ningún motivo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Estoy aburrido, ¿quieres jugar?-explico a lo que este suspirando acepto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No hablaron mucho realmente, durante las horas que pasaban Roxas solía poner pausa para contestarle algún mensaje a Sora, a Ventus no le molestaría eso si no fuera porque también perdía en cada cosa que jugaban, videojuegos, ajedrez, incluso cartas, la sonrisa presumida de su gemelo quedo en su mente hasta que este se marchó a su habitación, soltó un gruñido antes de tirarse en su cama, siempre era lo mismo, Roxas siendo mejor en todo, aun siendo el mayor su gemelo lo superaba fácilmente en cosas que llamaban la atención, deportes, calificaciones, claro, Ventus era mejor haciendo amigos y animando a otros pero eso parecía siempre pasar por alto, finalmente el sueño se hizo presente por lo que decidió dormir, se cubrió por completo con la sábana e intento relajar la mente, convenciéndose de que mañana sería un mejor día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La noche se encontraba tranquila, la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana entreabierta, ayudando a Ventus a relajarse, por su mente ovejas iban saltando una valla y él las contaba, sin embargo el sonido de la madera al rechinar interrumpió sus pensamientos, sus oídos se agudizaron, aguanto la respiración y volvió a escucharlo, como si alguien hubiera caminado hacia él, una pisada a esta se le sumo otra y apresurado se quitó la sábana de encima, confundido no pudo ver a nadie, se dirigió a la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada y suspiro creyendo que fue Roxas caminando, le puso seguro a su puerta y volvió a la cama, aun así estuvo alerta pero no escucho nada más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Entonces lo sintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un peso extra a los pies de su cama, apresurado se incorporó nuevamente pero no había nadie, estaba completamente solo en su habitación, espero unos minutos y se revolvió los cabellos molesto, seguramente era el azúcar la que estaba afectado su sueño, sin embargo esa idea se desechó al sentir como algo se acostaba detrás de él, un sudor frio cayo por su espalda, un ladrón debió haberse colado por su ventana, ese era su pensamiento cuando algo frio se apoyó en su cuello, cerró los ojos asustado, pensando que era un cuchillo con el cual asesinarían pero no fue nada de eso, se había deslizado hacia su mejilla y hecho presión, fue entonces que pudo sentir el tacto de unos dedos, unos que daban una escalofriante caricia en su rostro, temblando movió su mano para tocarlo, comprobó que era real, tragando saliva se dio la vuelta y el tacto desapareció, tras el no había nadie, desesperado salto de su cama, cerro la ventana, reviso en su closet, en todos los lugares donde alguien podía ocultarse pero no veía nada más que sombras creadas por la luz de la luna, se sentó en la cama, tomo una de sus zapatillas como si con eso quisiera defenderse de aquellas oscuridad que lo acechaba, lo único que Ventus no veía, era un pequeño destello ámbar entre esa penumbra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La alarma sonó a las 10 de la mañana pero de nada sirvió pues Ventus ya estaba despierto, había sido una noche horrible, cada vez que lograba dormirse despertaba al poco tiempo pues sentía aquel tacto frio sobre él, primero empezó con la mejilla, luego bajo a su hombro, los siguientes se metieron en su camisa de dormir, tocando su pecho, cuando el tacto llego a su abdomen no quiso dormir más, en su delirio creyó que era Roxas quien lo acosaba pero eso no tenía sentido, había salido a verlo más de una vez y este estaba tan dormido como un oso invernando, sin embargo cuando él se acostaba sentía nuevamente a alguien más en la habitación vigilándolo, esperando que bajara su guardia para acercársele, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba en buscar a alguien, sus únicos acompañantes eran sus peluches que estaban en su repisa y no creía que se pudieran mover por si mismos...aunque si lo hicieran esperaba que lo protegieran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se levantó de la cama tras oír ruidos en la cocina, era jueves 30 de octubre así que sus padres debían estar trabajando, fue hacia la cocina encontrando a su gemelo ahí, por como sacaba harina entre otras cosas podía saber que haría panqueques y solo esperaba que eso le animara el día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión?, ¿pesadillas niño llorón?-se burló Roxas al ver las grandes ojeras en su gemelo cuando este entró a la cocina, molesto por su comentario este le saco la lengua y comenzó a sacar las cosas para desayunar dispuesto a ignorarlo, sin embargo cuando su gemelo abrió un gabinete uno de los vasos de vidrio le cayó en la cabeza rompiéndose al instante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡Roxas!-grito Ventus acercándose apresurado para ver si estaba bien, este se tocaba la cabeza adolorido, no había cortada alguna pero si un pequeño moretón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Eso no fue karma-bufo Roxas mientras Ventus rodaba la mirada para ir por una escoba y recoger los pedazos de vidrio en el piso, acariciándose la zona alzo la mirada notando algo presente ahí-¿Que hacia esta cosa en el gabinete de los vasos?, ten cuidado donde dejas tus cosas-regaño a su hermano mientras este observaba confundido lo que sostenía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Y-Yo no lo deje ahí-susurro tomando confundido al muñeco azabache en sus manos, Roxas rodo la mirada mientras comenzaba a preparar todo para desayunar, Ventus fue a su habitación para dejar aquel muñeco, soltando un suspiro preguntándose si lo habrá dejado ahí en un estadio de sueño, al regresar a la cocina noto como su hermano le evitaba la mirada, seguramente culpándolo del golpe que tuvo y en silencio puso la mesa para ambos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No estaré en casa hoy-menciono Roxas finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Saldrás con Sora?-pregunto el rubio viendo feliz los panqueques que este dejaba frente al para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sí, quizás me quede a dormir en su casa, tu podrias ir a ver si confiesas tu amor por Terra- dijo con una sonrisa pícara ganándose que le su hermano le tirará un trozo de pan en la cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Las mejillas de Ventus ardían por tales palabras- pues no era la primera vez que le decían eso, ya todos sabían que ambos gemelos tenían un gusto por su mismo sexo y lo aceptaban, pero otra cosa era que todos pensarán que Ventus sintiera algo por su mejor amigo, quizás en parte era su culpa, a veces se le quedaba viendo por mucho, siempre que tenía un problema acudía a él, además de que siempre se la pasaba saltándole encima para abrazarlo, sin embargo eso no significa que le gustará, simplemente tenía una gran confianza en el castaño mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Cuando encuentre a alguien que me guste lo sabré-fue su única respuesta antes de darle una mordida a su desayuno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pues hazlo rápido o se te irá el tren, no quiero enterarme de que mi hermano es un solitario resentido de la vida-las palabras de Roxas seguían saliendo y lo único que generaban en su gemelo era molestia, así era la relación de hermanos que tenían ambos, mejor dicho, así era la relación de un hermano que tenía pareja sobre otro que no, un tormento bastante molesto y que no parecía tener fin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ventus se ofreció a lavar los platos solamente para que su hermano se fuera de una vez, finalmente solo en la casa se tiro en el sofá tras haber terminado, no se molestó en cambiarse el pijama, aún era temprano después de todo, encendió el televisor creyendo encontrar una buena película pero por algún motivo no dejaba de estar molesto por las palabras del otro, que no tuviera pareja no lo consideraba un tema para exagerar...bueno tampoco había dado su primer beso y seguía siendo virgen pero ese no era el punto, simplemente no quería entregarle a nadie su amor aun, cuando encontrara al indicado lo sabría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ojala no tuviera que pasar el fin de semana con el-susurro a lo bajo mientras apagaba el televisor, estaba agotado, necesitaba dormir y se acomodó como pudo en los cojines, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, lo último que vio en ese lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Fue al muñeco frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"RIIIIIING RIIIIIING/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ventus se despertó sobresaltado por aquel ruido, con su mirada reviso alrededor notando como aún estaba en el sofá, su cuerpo le dolía un poco por ello pero reacciono al sonido, era el teléfono de la casa, levantándose se dirigió a este notando como señalaba que eran las de las 4 de la tarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm ¿Hola?-cuestiono somnoliento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Ventus! ¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?!-el rubio tuvo que alejarse por el grito, pudo reconocer que era Sora pero no entendía porque estaba tan acelerado-Ven al hospital enseguida, Roxas...¡Roxas esta grave!-por como la voz de este se cortaba era señal de que estaba llorando, sin embargo Ventus no podía prestarle más atención, un sudor frio caía por su cuerpo, colgó la llamada enseguida, salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse, al tomar su celular pudo ver que tenía múltiples llamadas perdidas, se mordió el labio frustrado, una punzada de culpa estaba en su cabeza, el había dicho que no quería pasar el fin de semana largo con su hermano pero no quería eso, detuvo el primer taxi que encontró al salir, su pulso estuvo acelerado hasta llegar al hospital, afuera de una habitación estaban sus padres y los tres castaños, Terra e Iris intentaban calmar a Sora el cual no dejaba de llorar en silencio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Que le ocurrió?-cuestiono Ventus mientras los presentes se miraron entre si, finalmente Terra se levantó y se acercó a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Al parecer un camión choco con él, si no fuera porque el conductor frenó a tiempo reduciendo el impacto habría perdido la vida-comenzó a explicar mientras los ojos de Ventus se humedecían, no dejaba de culparme a si mismo por desear una cosa como esa y el mayor lo abrazo, correspondió el gesto y más cuando el doctor salió a verlos a todos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tuvo mucha suerte, hay una o dos costillas rotas pero nada perforado, un brazo y una pierna están rotas pero ya no está en peligro, se recuperara-nos tranquilizó a todos con esa noticia, nos dejaron entrar para verlo, permanecía dormido, se le veía muy tranquilo a pesar de cuanto debió haber sufrido, tenía algunos cuantos vendajes en su frente, su brazo y pierna estaban de igual manera, ante esa vista Ventus se acercó a su gemelo para comenzar a llorar, pidiéndole disculpas en voz baja por pedir algo tan estúpido, Sora con lágrimas en sus ojos acariciaba suavemente la mano de su pareja mientras su prima le daba palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Disculpen- una enfermera llamo la atención de todos al entrar en la habitación-Encontramos esto junto a él, ¿les importaría llevárselo?- pidió antes de enseñarles un muñeco, ninguno de los presentes lo pudo reconocer, solamente uno el cual se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como el color estaba abandonado su rostro al igual que el calor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Vanitas-susurro sin poder entender que hacía en ese lugar, la enfermera se lo entrego pensando que era de él, Ventus pudo sentir la mirada confundida de todos, salió en silencio de la habitación y en mitad del pasillo se quedó viendo los botones ámbar que hacían de ojos para aquel juguete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se apoyó contra la puerta antes de deslizarse por el suelo, entre más lo observaba un sentimiento de miedo estaba haciéndose presente en su cuerpo, la sensación de la noche anterior, el incidente en esa mañana con el vaso, ahora que estuviera cerca de su hermano en el accidente, tantas cosas no podían ser una simple coincidencia, recordaba claramente que había ido a dejarlo a su habitación, se suponía que estaba en su repisa con los otros peluches, no importaba cuanto lo pensara nada tenía sentido, aunque realmente...le daba miedo averiguar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus-la puerta donde estaba apoyado se abrió haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo-¿Que estabas haciendo?-cuestiono su madre confundida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-N-Nada, necesitaba sentarme eso es todo-explico mientras ella lo miro de modo comprensivo imaginando que toda esta noticia había sido demasiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tu padre y yo iremos a casa para poder traer algunas cosas, ¿quieres que te llevemos?-cuestiono ella mientras el rubio se asomaba por la habitación viendo el estado de su gemelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No, me quedare hasta que despierte-negó mientras ella asentía para comenzar a avanzar, el rubio se quedó viéndola y la alcanzo en unos cuantos pasos-Pero, ¿podrias llevarte esto?-le pidió entregándole el muñeco azabache, sintiéndose algo preocupado de que fuera a pasarle algo pero no deseaba quedarse a solas con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Claro, volvemos enseguida-dijo mientras ella y su esposo se alejaban del lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ventus soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a entrar al lugar, al llegar la noche Sora había decidido quedarse de igual manera, ambos estaban sentados afuera de la habitación en asientos continuos, los padres del rubio habían salido a fumar un poco para calmar sus nervios y no los culpaba, él estaba de la misma manera, no dejaba de mover una de sus piernas, quería escuchar de su propio hermano que había ocurrido, como había terminado el muñeco en sus manos y más importante, quería decirle cuan feliz estaba de que estuviera vivo, esa era la primera cosa que le quería decir pero el tiempo parecía no querer avanzar nunca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Iré a comprar algo-dijo sin poder quedarse más tiempo quieto, el castaño asintió mientras seguía jugando para distraer su mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Los pasos de Ventus resonaban en aquel lugar que se hallaba en un escalofriante silencio, incluso iluminados los hospitales llegaban a ser tenebrosos a los ojos del rubio, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras un ruido resonó a sus espaldas, se volteo sin encontrar nada, creyó que debía ser alguno de los otros internos dirigiéndose al baño, aun así comenzó a apresurar el paso hacia una de las maquinas, suspiro aliviado al llegar a una, sin embargo cuando iba a meter un billete las luces comenzaron a fallar, parpadeando una tras otra su mirada se enfocó en el cristal, reflejado tras él se encontraba una sombra, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, el dinero cayo de sus manos y cuando pudo respirar salió corriendo, buscaba donde por donde escapar pero el pasillo parecía interminable, extendiéndose sin control y Ventus grito al sentir como algo jalo su pierna haciéndole caer al piso, la luz termino por irse y todo quedó a oscuras, la luna por la ventana iluminaba el pasillo dando un aspecto más tenebroso, Ventus pudo escuchar unas pisadas a su espalda, unas que parecían ir aproximándose a él cada vez más y más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Cumplí lo que pediste-escucho un susurro que sintió hizo eco en su mente, esa voz profunda no la reconocía, lentamente intento incorporarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, estaba aterrado-Quiero algo a cambio-continuo aquel ser misterioso mientras una fría mano tocaba la de Ventus, la otra se deslizo hacia su mejilla, haciendo lentamente se fuera girando para encararlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Q-Quién eres?-cuestiono sorprendido de que algo de su voz me saliera frente a él, no era lo que esperaba realmente, quien lo sujetaba era un joven un poco más alto que él, su cabello era negro y de cierta manera se parecía al de su amigo Sora, su piel era pálida, en su cuerpo había una tela negra que se pegaba a él pero lo que más le llegaba a perturbar era su mirada, unos ojos ámbar que irradiaban tanto maldad como locura, a eso le acompañada un leve brillo de deseo, aquella fría mano sujeto su mentón, cerro sus ojos imaginando una y mil cosas horribles que le ocurrirían, una gélida respiración choco con la suya, sabía que estaba muy cerca y entonces lo inesperado paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"...Lo estaba besando/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Los ojos de Ventus se abrieron de sobremanera por tal acción, sus mejillas enrojecieron pero aquel tacto le había hecho reaccionar de cierta manera, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este, intentando separarse, sintiendo como este comenzaba a devorarle su boca, quitándole su respiración, Ventus sentía como el mordía su labio inferior pero él se negaba a abrir su boca, finalmente apoyo las manos en sus hombros y aplicando fuerza logró separarse de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿U-Uh?-gimoteo sin entender lo que había ocurrido, agitado no le apartaba la mirada notando como este sonreía de lado, al parecer sintiéndose victorioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No sabes mal, creo que me quedare contigo-dijo el azabache observándolo a su víctima de arriba a abajo, el rubio no lo pudo contener más, su brazo se movió para darle un puñetazo haciendo que volteará el rostro, estaba por dar otro pero esa inquietante sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía-Si...quiero que juegues contigo - declaro mientras soltaba al rubio/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿J-Jugar?-susurro confundido, sintiendo como este aplicaba más fuerza en su agarre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sí, quiero saber cuánto soportas antes de rendirte a mí-explico mientras el rubio sentía un escalofrió recorrerle, la poca iluminación del lugar parecía irse, sin embargo esos escalofriantes ojos ámbar parecían brillar en medio del lugar-Disfrutare el momento en que te entregues a mí-dijo como si fuera un desafío antes de besar la mejilla de Ventus, este intento alejarse, sin embargo sus músculos ya no respondían, mientras su mirada azul chocaba con la de aquel ser comenzaba a sentirse débil, le costaba respirar e incluso creía que su corazón ya no palpitaba, aquel joven de cabellos negros metió su mano bajo la camisa del rubio, un escalofrió lo recorrió por aquel tacto helado e intento forcejear, sin embargo se sentía paralizado, casi hechizado mientras el temor en su ser solo crecía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Ventus!, ¿Ventus a donde rayos te fuiste a comprar?- la voz de Sora le hizo reaccionar, estaba acercándose por uno de los pasillos y entonces el azabache chasqueo la lengua molesto, sus manos soltaron a su presa, las luces regresaron al lugar y Ventus cayó al suelo, sujetando su pecho respiraba profundo sintiendo que le había faltado el aire, frente a él ya no se encontraba aquel joven y no se atrevía a levantar su mirada-Aquí estas…¿oye que te paso?, pareciera que viste un fantasma-Sora se acercó a su amigo sonando preocupado, Ventus lo miro de reojo, se observó en el reflejo de una ventana comprobando que estaba pálido, no solo eso, se sentía débil, como si hubiera corrido un maratón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Hace cuánto volvió la luz?- pregunto ocasionando que el castaño inclinara la cabeza confundido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿De qué hablas?, no se ha ido en ningún momento, esto está más iluminado que un estadio de futbol-respondió bastando para que el rubio supiera que algo sobrenatural estaba ocurriéndole, volteo lentamente la mirada al pasillo donde antes estaba aquel joven, retrocedió atemorizado y sentía que el aire nuevamente escapaba de sus pulmones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El muñeco se encontraba en el pasillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ya iba siendo la segunda noche seguida en que Ventus no podía dormir, no confiaba en estar solo, sentía la necesidad de estar siempre acompañado, incluso incómodo a Sora haciendo que fuera con él al baño, conforme las horas pasaban el sabia ya dos cosas de la situación, aquel muñeco no era uno normal, lo segundo es que este había causado el incidente de su hermano, esas cosas lo habían llevado a tirar aquel juguete en el basurero más cercano que encontró, sin embargo este de una manera u otra encontraba su camino de regreso a él, apareciendo en alguna esquina, siendo recogido por otra persona que lo llevaba cerca de él, el temor en Ventus estaba creciendo cada vez más y más, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no quería encontrarse con esos horribles botones de color ámbar observándolo, el sol finalmente salió por el horizonte anunciando el nuevo día, viernes 31 de Octubre, Halloween pero por primera vez Ventus solo deseaba que ese día fuera lo más tranquilo posible, sus padres dormían en los asientos al igual que Sora, miro hacia la ciudad y solamente pudo ocurrírsele una cosa por hacer, una última esperanza de que algo le ayudará en tal situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Dijiste que no te llevaste nada!-le grito Iris visiblemente molesta, había estado golpeando en su casa despertándola, no le dio tiempo a regañarlo y atemorizado le explicaba todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde el día de ayer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡No sabía que estaba poseído!-chillo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos atemorizado de que fuera a golpéalo-Ya lo tire a la basura pero sigue volviendo, se lo di a unos señores del camión de la basura pero sé que volverá, ¡en qué diablos se metía tu abuelo!-le acuso sintiendo que esto no era más que magia negra o satanismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus cuando te piden quemar cosas de más de 100 años es por algo-le regaño mientras lo hacía entrar, llamo con su celular a su abuelo mientras el rubio estaba sentado en el sofá viéndola nervios, está respirando profundo puso el altavoz, ambos explicaron la situación y por el silencio en la otra línea no parecía ser nada bueno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-He sabido que mi abuelo solía frecuentar tiendas del ocultismo, tenía una gran afición por esos objetos pero solo traían cosas malas, por eso las dejamos tan lejos de todos nosotros-comenzaba a relatar Eraqus comprobándole a Ventus que aquel muñeco estaba lejos de lo normal-Demonio o fantasma, no sé qué sea pero estaba sellado en aquel muñeco, pero no lo entiendo, cuando era niño mis abuelos me decían que aunque se quitaran los talismanes el no debería ser tan fuerte, se supone que estaba hecho pedazos, a menos de que alguien lo haya reparado-seguía hablando mientras aquello fue un golpe bajo para Ventus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ehh Jejeje…ups-se rio Ventus nervioso y con ello se delataba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Idiota-bufo Iris mientras el mayor suspiraba a través del teléfono, podía escuchar el sonido de páginas pasando y se pusieron atentos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-En el diario de mi abuelo el decía que un ser sobrenatural se aferraba a la primera persona que le diera un estímulo o un poco de lo que el ser desea-iba explicando y a cada segundo el ambiente parecía hacerse más pesado-Hará un pacto con la persona en que le cumplirá sus deseos, en este caso tú te expusiste tu presencia y lo más seguro es que ira tras tu alma-declaro como si ya fuera su sentencia de muerte/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Pacto?-cuestiono débilmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tu aceptaste al muñeco y con ello al demonio, el escucha tus deseos y los cumple en espera de su recompensa-murmuro Iris creyendo entender a que se refería mientras su abuelo afirmaba tales palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Cada noche se hará más fuerte, pero aquí dice que al no haber un pacto de sangre tiene un tiempo límite, tiene hasta la noche de todos los santos-siguió relatando Eraqus mientras aquello de cierta manera le hizo sentir un poco de calma a Ventus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Todos los santos... ¿ósea tiene hasta hoy?-cuestiono Ventus mientras el mayor le afirmaba-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?, ¿cómo evitar que me siga?-preguntaba el como si buscara una tonta esperanza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Dijiste que cuando Sora estaba acercándose el decidió escaparse, lo más probable es que no pueda presentarse ante otras personas-menciono el mayor mientras el rubio comenzaba a dar unos leves golpes al brazo del sillón con sus dedos sintiéndose ansioso-Iris, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Eraqus y ella asintió quitando el altavoz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Realmente no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban, el rubio se había cubierto el rostro con sus manos, no era justo, lo único que había hecho había sido ayudar a un juguete, no merecía que este ahora lo acosara e hiciera daño a las personas cercanas a él, ¿que quería el?, ¿que deseaba Vanitas?, si era su vida podía haberlo matado, en lugar de eso lo había besado, soltó un gruñido sin poder creer que su primer beso había sido con un demonio, sacudió su cabeza quitándose esa idea, no era el momento de preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como esa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ven, será mejor que te quedes aquí, Terra llegara dentro de poco-le hablo Iris antes de irse a su habitación, a los minutos siguientes regreso ya vestida y con una mochila en su espalda dirigiéndose apresurada a la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-E-Espera ¿me dejaras solo?-cuestiono visiblemente asustado por esa idea, sobre todo en su situación, esta no le dio respuesta y ya se había ido, el silencio reino en aquel lugar resultándole inquietante, saco su celular enviándole un mensaje a Terra, cuestionándose donde habrá estado anoche pues no se encontraba en su casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Al más mínimo ruido Ventus no dudo en levantarse apresurado e irse de ahí, prefería estar en las calles iluminadas que solo en aquella casa, ni siquiera sabía si estaban los padres de Sora pero no quería arriesgarse, una vez afuera encontró todo extrañamente vacío, pensó que era normal al ser tan temprano, sin embargo a cada paso que daba no podía evitar sentirse vigilado, sus paso comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo por las calles, creyendo que en el momento que llegara a darse la vuelta ahí estaría ese joven, sonriéndole de modo prepotente antes de hacer quien sabe que con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Al llegar a casa, no sintió nada anormal, aun así por precaución le envió un mensaje a Terra de que fuera a verlo lo más pronto posible, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó algo rápido de comer y decidió quedarse en la sala a esperar, Terra le había mandado un mensaje de que llegaría pronto, eso le había aliviado, se permitió cerrar los ojos pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba quedarse dormido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"RIIIIING/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se sobresaltó en el sillón por aquel ruido, se sujetó el pecho creyendo que le iba a dar un infarto y noto que era su celular, suspiro pensando que sería del hospital pues no estaba registrado, realmente esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, que su gemelo ya hubiera despertado y no dudaría en ir corriendo hacia él, presiono el botón para contestar pero solo recibió un prolongado silencio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hola, soy Vanitas, estoy en el basurero-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Escuchar esa voz hizo que todo a su alrededor se pusiera frio, colgó enseguida mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada, nuevamente una llamada llego a su celular y el aparato contesto de modo automático/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hola, soy Vanitas, estoy en la tienda de la esquina-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ventus, colgó nuevamente y apretó los cojines del sofá, en cosa de segundos volvió a sonar aquella melodía mientras veía la pantalla con otra llamada entrante de un numero distinto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hola, soy Vanitas, estoy frente a tu casa-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La llamada se cortó y su mirada se enfocó en la puerta de la entrada, inquieto se levantó comenzando a retroceder lentamente a la cocina, queriendo hacer el más mínimo ruido posible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hola, soy Vanitas, estoy detrás de ti-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquella voz no salió de su celular, lentamente se volteo para encontrar a aquel joven de cabellos negros sentado en la mesa de la cocina, observándolo atentamente con una media sonrisa, al parecer disfrutando como las pupilas del rubio estaban encogidas al ser presa del pánico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-E-eres… ¿un demonio?-fue la única pregunta que pudo hacerle, el azabache se había levantado para dirigirse hacia él, cada paso que daba era uno que Ventus retrocedía, finalmente la pared a su espalda fue su encierro, la mano de Vanitas se apoyó en uno de los lados de su cara, haciéndole saber que no tenía escapatoria alguna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Se podría decir que si-sonrió lascivamente mientras su rostro se acercaba al de su víctima-¿Jugarás conmigo?-cuestiono antes de apoyar sus labios en el cuello del rubio, Ventus tembló por ello estaba frio, como un mismo cubo de hielo, no sentía pulso, calor humano, nada más que aquella gélida presencia rodeándolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un grito de dolor resonó cuando los dientes del azabache se clavaron en su cuello, las manos de Ventus sujetaron su cabello intentando apartarlo, sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida, deslizándose lentamente y siendo recogida por la lengua de Vanitas, la mano de este comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de su víctima, un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Ventus, su corazón latió mas rápido provocando que más sangre saliera, involuntariamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose cada vez más débil mientras el azabache se relamía los labios, saboreando aquel néctar carmesí, tocando con libertad al rubio el cual soltó unas lágrimas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-A-ayúdenme-un susurro desesperado y débil pero audible, todo movimiento se detuvo, incluso la sangre parecía dejar de surgir y lentamente abrió sus ojos, notando como él lo observaba fijamente-No sigas…no quiero- suplico y entonces pudo ver como la mirada del azabache se relajaba, lo tomo en sus brazos cargándolo hasta el sofá, sentándolo en sus piernas beso suavemente cada lagrima que llegaba a escapar de los ojos de Ventus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El rubio lo miraba sin entender ese repentino cambio de actitud, Vanitas le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar su frente, un suave suspiro salió de los labios de Ventus por tal acto, las caricias seguían siendo frías pero ahora suaves, los labios de Vanitas se deslizaron hasta llegar a sus labios, Ventus apretó los puños, se puso tenso mientras aquel suave tacto en su boca lo ponía nervioso, se sobresaltó cuando la mano de este volvió a entrar en su pantalón, quiso levantarse, quería apartarse pero no podía, su mente no podía procesar tantas cosas ocurriendo con él, esa mirada lo estaba hipnotizando, no podía apartarla aunque quisiera mientras el azabache no lo dejaba de observar, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna de sus expresiones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Ven!, ¡¿Ven estas ahí?!- la voz de Terra saco de aquel trance al rubio, saltando de las piernas del azabache se quedó mirándolo, un nuevo golpe en la puerta le hizo avanzar a esta, dispuesto a abrirla pero entonces una mano sujeto su cuello, el grito de agonía de Ventus pudo escucharse por todo ese lugar, sentía nuevamente dolor en aquella zona donde le había mordido, solo que esta vez se sentía como si lo estuvieran marcando con un fierro caliente-¡Ven!, ¡Ventus abre!-Terra alterado por aquel sonido golpeaba la puertaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancon todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera derribarla y finalmente Vanitas soltó al rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo sujetándose la zona dañada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-El siguiente será él-declaro con un tono siniestro al tiempo que se desvanecía, la puerta finalmente cedió abriéndose de golpe y Terra corrió hasta llegar al lado de su amigo, lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras este seguía temblando, sujetándose su cuello y soltado lágrimas de dolor, suavemente hizo que le mostrara la zona y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oh no-susurro mientras veía atemorizado como había una marca en el cuello del rubio, marcado cual ganado se encontraba un símbolo que no podía identificar, ignoro eso, cargo al rubio en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación y fue por algunas cosas de primeros auxilios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPor más que Ventus le había contado todo lo ocurrido Terra simplemente no podía creerlo, que hubiera alguien acosando a su amigo era más creíble, sin embargo también lo enojaba de sobre manera, el rubio estaba en su habitación viendo triste la quemadura en su cuello, tenía la forma de un símbolo que nunca había visto, el castaño lo observaba y le sonrió revolviendo sus cabellos, dándole un apoyo de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y el rubio realmente lo apreciaba, se quedaron toda la mañana en la casa de Ventus, jugaban, veían televisión o solo charlaban, el rubio se divirtió al ver de modo pícaro a su amigo al descubrir que este había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga, aun cuando este negaba que había pasado algo simplemente él no se la creía, más bien solo lo hacía para molestarlo y ver como se sonrojaba, para el almuerzo finalmente Terra consiguió convencerlo de que salieran a comer algo juntos, aun así Ventus miraba las calles de un lado a otro, lo que comenzó como preocupación pronto se volvió molestia para el mayor, cada mínimo ruido ponía en alerta al rubio, no confiaba cuando pasaba una persona, estaba actuando como un completo paranoico y sabía que debía ponerle un final a todo eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ya relájate, estas en compañía mía, nadie te hará daño-le aseguro abrazándolo por el hombro, fueron a un puesto de comida agradable, tras haber ordenado salieron a uno de los patios, buscando donde sentarse pero el rostro de Ventus se tornó pálido al ver que algo ya se encontraba ocupando una mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-T-Terra-le llamo mientras sujetaba su brazo, este lo miro de reojo notando como estaba claramente asustado-Ahí esta-susurro apuntando con su dedo hacia una silla, el mayor curioso bajo la mirada hacia aquel asiento, creyendo que veríaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana una persona pequeños pero lo único que encontró fue un muñeco de trapo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Esto es lo que te ha perseguido?-cuestiono incrédulo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos, Ventus bajaba la mirada triste al sentir como si este le estuviera regañando o burlando de su temor-Ventus, es un juguete, no te puede hacer nada-gruño mientras lo sacudía frente a él de un lado a otro mostrando que era un objeto inanimado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pero-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sin peros-le interrumpió mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos del muñeco-Aun si intentara hacerte algo, solo debes hacer esto-dijo antes de comenzar a jalar, Ventus no podía apartar la mirada, finalmente las costuras comenzaron a romperse y en un jalón arranco aquel miembro del juguete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un grito resonó en su cabeza y se la sujeto con fuerza, frente a sus ojos paso aquella escena pero en una persona de verdad, como esta suplicaba que se detuvieran antes de que su brazo fuera desprendido de su cuerpo, la sangre saliendo fue reemplazada por la imagen frente a él, algodón saliendo de la ruptura que el mayor había generado, la siguiente parte que sujeto fueron las piernas, Ventus estiro su mano para detenerlo pero este no controlo su fuerza, al jalar había destrozado parte de la cintura del muñeco, nuevamente una imagen se presentó en la cabeza de Ventus, una fila de personas encadenadas que se dirigían a un pedestal, hombres con gabardinas negras torturándolos, celebrando aquella carnicería antes de que la próxima víctima subiera, siendo colgada de sus brazos antes de gritar cuando sus piernas fueron cortadas por dos armas, Ventus temblando se abrazó a sí mismo, la marca en su cuello le estaba doliendo demasiado, noto que esta vez Terra sujeto al cabeza del muñeco, dispuesto a arrancársela y ese fue el punto de quiebre del rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Basta!-grito antes de empujarlo para poder quitárselo de las manos, respirando agitado miro el algodón aun cayendo, se agacho para recoger las partes que le faltaban y el castaño se acercó a el-Suficiente...ya fue suficiente-susurro mientras evitaba mirarlo a la cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Creo que necesitas dormir un poco Ven, pediré algo para llevar-suspiro Terra comenzando a considerar que su amigo estaba perdiendo la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Apenas vio que su amigo se había alejado dejo los pedazos del muñeco en la mesa, toco la cara de este comprobando que no se movió, quizás Terra lo había matado, estaba en peores condiciones que cuando lo encontró, sin embargo aquellas escenas no se iban de su mente, no parecía que fuera Vanitas quien lo hubiera hecho, parecía como si él hubiera presenciado esos eventos, lo miro detenidamente y lo recogió, camino por algunas tiendas y se detuvo en una sastrería acercándose a la dueña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Disculpe, ¿tiene aguja e hilo?-le pidió a lo que esta lo observo curiosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le tomo unos cuantos minutos arreglar las partes que Terra había destrozado, la dueña le regalo algo de algodón para rellenarlo, fue cosa de coser sus partes nuevamente y no pudo evitar suspirar, esta vez parecían unas cicatrices y bastante feas, no pudo evitar pensar que era impresionante que ese muñeco podía seguir llamándose como tal, tampoco podía entender porque lo había arreglado por segunda vez ¿piedad?...algo similar, solo sabía que cuando termino de coser había sentido un extraño alivio en su pecho, como si todo el dolor se hubiera detenido con ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Qué lindo muñeco-menciono la dueña mientras el rubio hacia una mueca por tal comentario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No todo el tiempo-negó Ventus dándole las gracias y algo de dinero, salió del local para esta vez dirigirse a una juguetería, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera dejo aquel muñeco en medio de muchos otros y lo miro de frente-Déjame en paz por favor-fueron sus palabras antes de abandonarlo en aquel lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Al llegar donde estaba Terra esperándolo le sonrió pues este ya tenía la comida para ambos, aun así se entretuvieron unos momentos dando vueltas por el centro comercial, comieron en un parque cercano para no estar encerrados, después de ello pensaron en ir a la casa del castaño para poder pasar el resto de la tarde, Ventus estaba de acuerdo mientrasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrevisaba su alrededor, la gente hacia sus últimas compras de dulces para los niños, al cambiar la luz del semáforo tuvieron que cambiar su ruta, una ruidosa constructora estaba haciendo unos apartamentos y pensando que sería mejor rodearlo se fueron por otra calle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se escucharon unos gritos de advertencia, una sombra se proyectó sobre ambos cuando la grúa que transportaba los materiales de construcción comenzó a funcionar mal, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro la cuerda que sujetaba aquel cargamento se comenzó a debilitar, Terra sin pensarlo empujo lejos de el a Ventus, viendo como la cuerda se rompía salto queriendo alejarse, los sacos de cemento cayeron y se reventaron al impactar el suelo creando una nube de polvo, el rubio comenzó a toser por ello, volteo la mirada y cuando el viento quito la suciedad pudo ver al castaño tendido en el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Terra!-grito acercándose a él preocupado, viendo como este tenía sus ojos cerrados por el dolor, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba debajo de todos aquellos materiales que habían caído en toda la calle, escupiendo algo de sangre el rubio intento quitarle alguna de las cosas de encima pero eran demasiado pesadas-¡Ayuda!, ¡llamen una ambulancia!-pedía desesperado mientras la gente sacaba sus celulares para cumplir tal petición./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ventus sujeto una de sus manos, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pidiendo que la ayuda no llegara tarde, un escalofrió lo recorrió, comenzó a revisar con su mirada alrededor, no fue hasta cuando alzo la vista que finalmente pudo encontrar al culpable, Vanitas se encontraba observándolo fijamente desde una viga de aquella construcción, no, más bien estaba observando a Terra con una mirada cargada de odio, estaba claro que ese acto había sido hecho como una venganza por lo que le hizo, cuando el rubio quiso decir algo el azabache había desaparecido, no tuvo tiempo para llegar a preocuparse por ello, algunos constructores llegaron a su lado para ayudarle a quitar aquellas cosas, los paramédicos llegaron en minutos y no dudo llamar un taxi para seguirlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ya era la tercera vez que visitaba el hospital en esos días y la segunda vez que alguien querido por él era internado, sin embargo quien sufría mas en esos momentos era Sora, el castaño ahora era un manojo de nervios, primero su novio fue hospitalizado, ahora su hermano mayor, apretaba la mano de su prima temiendo que alguno de los dos fuera la siguiente víctima, era un temor que también estaba presente en el corazón de Ventus, fueron dos horas de una agonizante espera antes de que el doctor finalmente saliera de la habitación, todos se acercaron con la intensión de saber del estado del castaño pero por su mirada no parecían ser buenas noticias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tiene hemorragias internas y varias partes rotas, tendrá que estar en observación constante, esta tan delicado que no pueden pasar-notifico mientras los padres del castaño bajaban la mirada mortificados, Sora lloro de modo silencioso mientras Ventus simplemente bajo la mirada sin creerse capaz de mirar a nadie, sin embargo sintió un jalón en su brazo, Iris lo miraba de un modo serio y con ello supo que debían hablar, lentamente asintió y se fueron a un lugar apartado para tener privacidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Fui con mi abuelo-mencionó la castaña mientras el rubio se había estado preguntando donde se había encontrado ella-Me pidió que le fuera a buscar un libro, creyó que podría encontrar más de él pero sin una símbolo o señal para identificarlo es difícil - suspiro ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Algo como esto?-cuestiono Ventus enseñándole la marca de su cuello, ella abrió los ojos atemorizada pero asintió, le saco una fotografía para poder enviársela a su abuelo, mientras esperaban Ventus le explicaba lo ocurrido en su ausencia, ella apretó el puño con fuerza por como el causante de lo que le paso a su primo era el mismo que hirió a Roxas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Una hora después ella dijo que iría al baño dejando en soledad a Ventus, este apenas la vio irse se retiró de aquel establecimiento, ya no era seguro permanecer al lado de sus amigos, si lo hacía o decía algo inapropiado no dudaba en que correrían peligro, cuando se encontró ya en un vecindario se permitió sonreír levemente, las decoraciones estaban puestas en las casas, telarañas, brujas, fantasmas que no asustaban sino que daban risa, de entre la gente veía niños ya saliendo con sus canastas, pasando de puerta en puerta disfrazados para pedir dulces, algunos delincuentes que arrojaban huevos a las casas que no les dieron nada, aquello le trajo el agradable recuerdo de su niñez, donde todos competían por ver quien conseguiría más dulces que realmente no les duraban nada, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su celular, lo saco y al ver que era un número desconocido dudo en contestar pero lo hizo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Diga?-atendió mientras se mostró sorprendido al ver que era Eraqus, el abuelo de Sora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Quería hablar contigo Ven, veras me interese por el símbolo que me enviaste y averigüe algunas cosas acerca de tu demonio-comenzó a relatar Eraqus mientras el rubio prestaba atención a cada palabra-Ese símbolo tiene una historia bastante mala, veras, hace muchos años existía una secta en la cual sacrificaban a personas con el fin de invocar a demonios, a estos los sellaban en objetos y así podían usar sus poderes, pero las ofrendas tenían que tener un requisito-iba relatando y su silencio no era agradable-Debían ser completamente vírgenes, daba igual si eran hombres o mujeres, niños o niñas, ese era el único requisito, la secta tuvo un gran ejército y con este gobernaron la mayoría de la sociedad en los tiempos oscuros, al menos hasta que ocurrió un accidente-relataba y el rubio ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Ese accidente fue Vanitas?-cuestiono sintiendo como ya todo estaba encajando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Así es, planeaban sacrificarlo pero lo que ellos no sabían es que este no era virgen, cuando sacrificaron su vida el demonio fue absorbido por su alma otorgándole sus poderes, ese día toda la secta fue asesinada sin dejar más rastro que este relato, lo que se me ocurre es que Vanitas quedo con un vacío en su ser, al parecer nunca pudo encontrar la paz y por ello busca a una persona para poder cumplir su mayor deseo, aunque eso no explica porque tomo la forma de un muñeco-concluyo y sin pretenderlo el rubio bajo la mirada sintiéndose triste, por más que intentaba imaginar el dolor que este debió haber sufrido no podía lograrlo, ser atrapado para luego ser asesinado, ofrecido a un ser maligno y al sobrevivir tomar venganza pero ni con ello quedar satisfecho, habían hecho lo mismo con el cuándo era un muñeco, lo rompieron, lo encerraron y lo dejaron en un lugar oscuro para pudrirse en el abandono, nadie merecía tal destino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Cuál era su mayor deseo?, quiero ayudarlo-decía esté pensando que de ese modo ambos podríamos tener tranquilidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No lo sé, eso es algo que él se llevó a la tumba y no puedes ayudarlo, si lo haces le estas dando tu alma en bandeja de plata-le reprendió molesto-De acuerdo a este caso hay dos modos de expulsar su espíritu, la primera es que llegue el final del día de todos los santos, pero con eso me refiero hasta el próximo amanecer, la otra es que el…...-la señal se cortó y eso nunca significa algo bueno, un gran estruendo se escuchó en la calle obligando a Ventus a voltear, un choque terrible había ocurrido, automóviles estaban perdiendo el control, amontonándose unos entre otros, bloqueando las calles mientras que otros intentaban desviarse, evitar unirse al accidente pero uno termino impactando un poste de luz, este se rompió y termino cayendo, cortando los cables de energía a su paso provocando un apagón por toda la zona, la única luz del lugar venia de los automóviles chocados, estos comenzaron a agitarse, como si estuvieran temblando y sus conductores gritaron al momento que todos explotaron, los gritos de la gente resonaron mientras comenzaban a correr hacia sus hogares, los padres iban por sus niños mientras las llamas iluminaban todo aquel lugar, de entre todas estas Ventus pudo ver como surgía Vanitas, caminaba ignorando el calor e incluso el fuego se apartaba de él, como si le tuviera miedo y no lo culpaba, esa mirada en sus ojos mostraba que no se veía de buen humor, sin embargo tras oír su historia el rubio no retrocedió de su lugar, eso había ido demasiado lejos u supo que solo había una cosa por hacer, apago su celular, comenzó a avanzar hacia el siendo analizado por sus ojos ámbar que brillaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-...Jugare contigo-dijo tomándolo por sorpresa por tales palabras, aun así una sonrisa tenebrosa se formó en los labios del azabache, moviendo su dedo las llamas comenzaron a moverse entre ambos y entonces desapareció de su vista, Ventus bajo la mirada viendo como este le había dejado un mensaje escrito con fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Te espero en casa"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Respirando profundamente el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su hogar, no podía continuar más con eso, había herido a Terra y a Roxas,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanahora por encontrarlo había ocasionado un accidente donde algunas personas murieron y otras estaban aterrorizadas, no podía permitir que aquello continuara, no podía dejar que más gente saliera herida cuando a quien deseaba era únicamente a él, se apartó del lugar antes de que llegaran los bomberos o la policía, tomo la calle principal hacia su vecindario y mientras avanzaba noto como no había nadie en las calles, escuchaba a algunos niños quejarse de que querían ir a pedir dulces pero las madre no los dejaban por tal incidente, se mordió el labio lamentándolo por ellos, entre más avanzaba no dejaba de pensar que así no era como debía ser su Halloween, debería haberse vestido de dinosaurio para una fiesta de disfraces, debería esta divirtiéndose con sus amigos, charlando con personas, haciendo nuevos amigos y comiendo dulces hasta sentirse enfermo, en su lugar ahora sentía que estaba caminando hacia su tumba por como el camino estaba a oscuras, no había luz alguna en el final del camino, una salida, una esperanza de poder volver, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y alzo su mirada, había llegado a su casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se arrepintió de haber entrado siquiera, los muebles parecían estar derritiéndose al escurrir una sustancia roja, habían unos extraños parásitos arrastrándose libres en el suelo, por ultimo las paredes se encontraban decoradas con diferentes rostros, rostros humanos no solo de hombres o mujeres, sino también de niños, todos estaban llorando en agonía, suplicando que no los dañaran y las ganas de vomitar estaban creciendo, Vanitas se lo estaba mostrando, le enseñaba a todas las víctimas de las personas que debieron haber tomado su vida, lo que lo convirtieron en lo que era, toco la mejilla de un infante, notando como este dejaba de llorar le sonrió de un modo triste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pronto todo acabara-susurro mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación, ese era el final de su camino, Vanitas tendría lo que quería y se iría, tomaría su vida, quizás la añadiría a las muchas otras que había tomado pero toda esa pesadilla terminaría esa noche, en ese mismo momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Bienvenido a casa Ventus-quien lo saludaba era el muñeco de Vanitas, se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que era el único mueble del lugar, el resto estaba vacío, el mismo símbolo que habían marcado en su cuello ahora estaba en el suelo, la puerta se cerró tras él, sintió movimientos y entonces noto que habían muchos juguetes rotos esparcidos en el lugar-Hice algunos amigos donde me fuiste a tirar, un pequeño error ¿no crees?-dijo claramente molesto, el muñeco se volvió una sombra tomando apariencia humana, aquellos objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar y pronto noto como estaban arrastrándose por el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto acercándose lentamente hacia el-Yo te ayudare, los ayudare a todos, pero por favor, dejen de hacer daño- suplico sabiendo que estaba ofreciéndoles su vida-Solo...hagan lo que quieran conmigo y descansen-pidió soltando algunas lágrimas al saber que había aceptado la muerte a sus manos, Vanitas se le acercó para tocar su rostro con sus manos, la misma frialdad de siempre estaba presente, estiro su mano para tocar la suya y entonces el azabache se comenzó a reír al igual que el resto de aquellos juguetes rotos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Ehh?, ¿entonces lo que sea con él?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Entonces vamos a jugar con el-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Vamos a jugar Ventus!, ¡Vamos a jugar!-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Todos los juguetes repetían eso una y otra vez al tiempo que se elevaban del suelo, todos giraban a su alrededor como si estuvieran poseídos, sus sombras parecieran juntarse bajo los pies del rubio y de esta surgieron unas cadenas de color morado, sus piernas quedaron aprisionadas por el metal, sus manos fueron alzadas y lo mismo ocurrió con ellas, pudo sentir como lo alzaban del suelo, dejándolo colgado de sus muñecas y algo más surgió de aquel abismo debajo de él, parecíaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanalgo que solo encontraría en una pesadilla, su color azul oscuro se asemejaba a las sombras alrededor, algo parecido a garras se formaban entre esa oscuridad acercándose a Ventus, más y más propuestas salían de aquellos juguetes que al parecer tenían resentimientos y planeaban desaparecerlos con el rubio, descargar su ira contra él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ya que a mí me quitaron las piernas, vamos a jugar a quitar las piernas-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-A mí me quitaron el brazo, así que juguemos a quitar los brazos-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ojos-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Nariz-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Orejas-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Boca-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Vamos a jugar el juego de arrancar!-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Unas zarpazo golpe su pecho rasgando la camisa de Ventus, gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de una herida, la siguiente zona que atacaron fueron sus piernas desgarrando los pantalones, más y más arañazos comenzaban a suceder, el rubio gritaba mientras hilos de sangre surgían manchando los harapos que antes eran sus ropas, lentamente alzo la mirada hacia aquella garra que parecía acercarse a su rostro, derramo lagrimas sabiendo que ese sería el final, Vanitas sonreía viendo el espectáculo hasta que su mirada bajo al escritorio de Ventus, por algún motivo era la única parte que no pudo alterar, se acercó para poder revisar los cajones, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y entonces apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-...Basta, no juego más-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Todo movimiento se detuvo ante las palabras de Vanitas, aquel ser azulado desapareció siguiendo sus órdenes mientras que los demás juguetes volteaban su mirada hacia él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ehh ¿por qué?-gimoteaban los juguetes al parecer frustrados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus no parece disfrutar el juego, eso no es justo-respondió mientras tronaba tus dedos el rubio fue liberado, aterrizando en los brazos del azabache que miraba fijamente a los juguetes-Váyanse todos, ahora-les ordeno, conspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanquejas e insultos hacia el aquellas sombras se alejaban, poco a poco la habitación volvía a la normalidad y entonces el azabache deposito suavemente en la cama a Ventus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No entiendo-murmuro este confundido, lo había salvado, eso era lo que había pasado pero aun no entendía porque, este se acercó al escritorio sacando la aguja e hilo con el cual lo había reparado, le sonrió dejándolos en su lugar y se arrodillo frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo único que deseaba era ser amado-dijo antes de acariciar su mejilla, algo había ocurrido, el rubio ahora si podía sentir un calor, uno agradable que recorría su cuerpo y aliviaba sus heridas - Muchas gracias, por haberme tratado tan bien-las mejillas de Ventus enrojecieron por tales palabras, se quedó mirando al azabache y lentamente se acercó para besar su mejilla, un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento por dejarlo ir, a este le añadió otro, siguió hasta llegar a su rostro y entonces beso sus labios, esta vez el sorprendido fue el azabache pero no se resistió, le correspondió mientras Ventus comenzaba a sentir que el miedo y el dolor en su cuerpo se desvanecía, tomo su mano suavemente comprobando lo cálido que era, lejos de un demonio ahora parecía un joven como él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Qué pasará contigo ahora?-cuestiono sin poder evitar sujetarse a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya-suspiro mientras el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste de ese detalle, el azabache lo miro y sonrió de lado-Aunque sabes, quizás hay algo más que me puedas dar-sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano en una de las piernas expuestas de Ventus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿U-Uh?-titubeo mientras sentía como esta ascendía lentamente, la detuvo con una de sus manos mientras sentía sus orejas arderle-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?-gruño intentando retroceder por como ahora este lo observaba de un modo lujurioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Qué?, estas medio desnudo frente a mí-se burló mientras las mejillas de Ventus enrojecían cruzando sus piernas suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-gruño mientras el azabache solo se reía inclinándose hacia el cada vez más, sus manos tocaron las suyas, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse pero Ventus no se resistió, simplemente se quedó disfrutando ese tacto labial entre ambos, uno que poco a poco estaba subiendo de tono, pronto su mente dejo de funcionar, sus ojos azules se hundían en el ámbar del azabache y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando los restos de sus ropas fueron retirados dejándolo expuesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Si no estás de acuerdo puedes decirlo-susurro en su oído mientras que eso no ayudaba en nada a Ventus, el tono ronco que este había usado, como sus manos estaban tocando su piel expuesta, acariciando donde antes habían heridas pero ahora no había rastro alguno de ellas, el rubio sabía que no debía hacerlo, que debía poner un alto pero también, quería hacerlo por él, quería darle a ese ser lo que deseaba para que pudiera irse, para que Asi pudiera finalmente descansar en paz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Te hace sentir amado- aquellas palabras hicieron que Vanitas alzara la mirada, con el rostro sonrojado Ventus lo observaba acercándose a el-Pero más te vale ser amable-bufo mientras el azabache sonrió por tales palabras, las telas negras abandonaron su cuerpo y el rubio no pudo evitar observarlo de pies a cabeza, aquel ser maligno parecía un joven cualquiera, un joven que debía admitir era atractivo y quizás algo más desarrollado que él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Trataré-susurro subiéndose a la cama con él, el contacto de sus pieles creo una agradable descarga en sus cuerpos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en el color del otro mientras se abrazaban en un pacto secreto que ocurriría entre ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Gemidos, gruñidos, sudor, sonidos que parecían de dolor pero luego se transformaban en una melodía de placer, la mente de Ventus se había ido hacía ya mucho tiempo, sus sentidos estaban agudizados, sus manos se aferraban a la firme espalda del joven que se movía fuerte y rítmicamente dentro de él, la cama rechinaba por tal acción, el rubio estaba entregando su inocencia, su virginidad a aquel ser en una esperanza de que se sintiera especial, que se sintiera deseado y la verdad era que el mismo Ventus estaba así, cuando se había acostumbrado un torrente de emociones nuevas habían caído en su mente, tantas para procesar pero deseando cada una de ellas, hundiéndose en una dulce locura donde solamente estaba teniendo sexo con un amante, no con un ser que quiso destruirlo pues así lo sentía, se sentía deseado, se sentía querido, especial al ser tratado de un modo tan apasionado que solo le hacía pedir por más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Vanitas-llamo su nombre mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de este, temblando por como lamia el símbolo en su cuello, besaba su pecho, sus dedos se marcaban en su cadera al sujetarla con firmeza sin querer dejarlo ir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus-los labios de ambos se unieron en un acto apasionado, el calor en sus cuerpos estaba aumentando, ambos lo podían sentir y evitaba que se detuvieran, sus gritos pasaron a ser de éxtasis en una explosión que ambos alcanzaron, Ventus temblando mientras sentía su interior ser llenado por una sustancia caliente, su semen manchando el cuerpo de los dos mientras las respiraciones de ambos chocaban, sonriéndose uno al otro sabiendo que esa noche de pasión estaba apenas comenzando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Terminaron tendidos en la cama sin poder llegar a moverse más, Ventus sintiendo sonrojado como algo salía de su entrada anal dilatada, un líquido cálido que había marcado la pérdida de su virginidad, el azabache observaba de reojo al rubio que se había arrastrado hacia él, apegándose a su pecho sin energía alguna, sonrió de lado besando su frente, riéndose suavemente por como este se quejaba acurrucándose suavemente en él, no había sentido el tiempo pasar realmente, todo parecía tan irreal que aun dudaba que eso hubiera sido un sueño o una pesadilla, su mirada recorrió a aquel joven frente a él, su mirada se desvió y entonces noto algo más en el lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Está amaneciendo-susurro notando por la ventana que el cielo estaba cambiando de color, el azabache miro también eso y entonces ambos recordaron que significaba aquello, la hora de despedirse había llegado y Ventus por algún motivo sintió sus ojos humedecerse, miro al azabache y este le beso los labios suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Nos volveremos a ver-le aseguro mientras la luz llenaba ese lugar, Ventus pestañeo un segundo y al siguiente se encontraba solo, estire su mano hacia donde había estado y entonces sus ojos se cerraron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ya era lunes 3 de Noviembre, el fin de semana largo había pasado y todos se encontraban en camino a reanudar su rutina, Ventus caminaba en solitario hacia la escuela, su hermano no podría venir en al menos dos semanas más y Terra no sabía cuánto le tomaría recuperarse, aun Asi estaba aliviado de que todo lo de aquel Halloween hubiera terminado, aquel muñeco nunca más había vuelto a aparecer y pensó que ese fue el final de Vanitas, aun cuando agradecía estar vivo y tener su alma no podía evitar esperar que el azabache estuviera descansando también, no había podido evitar pensar en él, menos cuando se había entregado de tal manera, su cuerpo aun tenia algunas marcas de aquel encuentro, aquella quemadura en su cuello aún permanecía pero sabía solo sería temporal, vio a la distancia a Sora y a su prima, sonrió y se acercó a ellos para platicar animadamente antes de entrar a clases, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, era un chico en la escuela que contaba con sus amigos, a veces se metía en problemas, no le gustaba mucho estudiar y disfrutaba más las cosas divertidas que monótonas, esa era su vida y esperaba que fuera así por un tiempo más, al menos eso creyó hasta ver quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhabía alguien apoyado en una pared cerca de la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ustedes sí que se demoran, pensé que se habían quedado dormidos-se reía de nosotros nada más y nada menos que el mismo que había hecho su Halloween el más terrorífico de todos, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Vanitas estaba frente a el/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Llevaba un uniforme escolar igual al suyo, de uno de sus hombros colgaba una mochila negra y parecía estar hablando con Aqua, cuando se acercaron a ellos Ventus sintió como su boca se secaba, aquellos ojos ámbar se habían enfocado en él, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios delataba que era quien estaba pensando y sin poder evitarlo retrocedió un paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-I-Iris es ese demonio, ¡es ese demonio!-gritaba Ventus acusándolo con su dedo mientras que el azabache inclinaba la cabeza confundido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus, sabemos que Vanitas es feo pero no exageres-bufo la castaña mientras el rubio abría los ojos por tales palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oye no lo culpes, Vanitas es tan bravucón que seguro demonio le queda bien como apodo-añadió Sora mientras Ventus lucia impactado por como ambos lo saludaban como si nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Quieres que sea un demonio contigo Sora?-gruño el azabache acercándose a él y el castaño no dudo en darse a la fuga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Basta!-grito Ventus llamando la atención de todos ellos-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Tú nunca has estado aquí!-decía sin entender como todos ellos actuaban tan normalmente hacia quien había lastimado a su mejor amigo y hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ventus ¿dormiste bien?, Vanitas ha estado siempre en esta escuela-murmuro la peli azul mientras el rubio la miraba sin creer en sus palabras-Ya deberías saber que los demonios no existen-añadió mientras se reía suavemente entrando al instituto en compañía de la castaña, al final solo se quedaron los dos, el azabache lo observaba muy paciente mientras que el rubio comenzaba a sudar nervioso, cuando Vanitas dio un paso hacia el este retrocedió uno, planeaba escapar hasta que su mano tomo la suya, haciéndole sentir un calor que únicamente había sentido aquella noche, lo jalo suavemente y con facilidad lo estampo en la pared haciendo que lo viera de frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Dime, ¿a qué vamos a jugar ahora Ventus?-pregunto tomando las mejillas del rubio con sus manos, disfrutando ver como este intentaba responderle pero no podía salir su voz, observaba aquel ámbar que le había hostigado las pasadas noches, esa sonrisa burlona y soberbia característica de él, beso sus labios suavemente y entonces lo dejo en libertad, dándole la espalda para entrar a la escuela mientras el rubio se deslizaba hasta caer sentado en el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Fue con ese simple tacto que había entendido que había perdido su libertad, que sin importar donde fuera él iba estar ahí, buscándolo, negándose a dejarlo ir, jugando con sus emociones y la gente a su alrededor como le conviniera, creyó que había sido el final en aquella noche pero apenas estaba comenzando, ese demonio deseaba algo de él y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo, los papeles se habían terminado por invertir finalmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ahora él era su juguete./span/p 


End file.
